


Snakes and Ladders

by velvetjinx



Series: Two Can Play These Games [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barebacking, Body Hair, Bottom Steve Rogers, Chastity Device, Cock Piercing, Genital Piercing, Kink, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Masochism, Masochist Steve Rogers, No Bucky Barnes Cryo After Civil War, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Bucky Barnes, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve has various genital piercings that get put to good use when he and Bucky play. And oh, how he loves the pain of it.





	Snakes and Ladders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jameee25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameee25/gifts).



> Okay so this is all the fault of Jameee25 who is a filthy enabler. 
> 
> MCU kink bingo square Filled: “Masochism”

When he'd been younger, before the war, Steve hadn't been able to express himself fully with Bucky—at least, not sexually. But here, in the 21st century? All bets were off. 

"Buck, _please_ ," Steve groaned as Bucky rubbed his own cock across Steve's asshole, occasionally moving further down to trail the edge of his foreskin over the row of piercings along Steve's taint. Steve could picture Bucky's cock without having to see it; hard and flushed pink, the retracted foreskin moving over the head as Bucky stroked himself, precome leaking from the slit. He could feel that last—the slip-slide of the wet head of Bucky's cock against his ass made Steve _want_. 

"You wanna get fucked, baby?" Bucky asked hoarsely, covering Steve's body with his own. Steve could feel Bucky's lush body hair scratching against his back, and he arched up, trying to get closer. Bucky laughed, reaching for the lube on the bed next to them. "Look at you, desperate for it. If you're good, I might even let you come today, how does that sound?"

“Please!” Steve gasped, as Bucky reached around, tugging Steve's cock, the feeling just this side of painful. They played like this sometimes; Steve's Prince Albert piercing linked with a thick clasp to his ladder piercings—a makeshift chastity device. 

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me, please let me come!”

“Hmm, we’ll see if you’re good enough to come. But I am gonna fuck you. Gonna pound that tight ass, how does that sound?”

“God, yes, Buck,” Steve bit out. He heard Bucky pop open the cap on the lube, and the slick sound of him spreading it over his cock. Then there was just blunt pressure at his asshole as Bucky began to press his huge cock inside. “Oh fuck, yes, please, deeper!”

“I’m gonna get in so deep, baby,” Bucky reassured him. “Gonna get right in till I’m balls deep in that ass. You love my big cock, don’t you?”

“Yesss,” Steve hissed, as Bucky continued to push inside. “Fucking love how huge you are, love how you fill me up, love being full of your cock.”

“I know, baby. I know. I just don’t wanna hurt you too much.”

Steve’s response was to thrust his hips backwards against Bucky, taking him in fully in one movement. And oh god, it _burned_ , the pain shooting through him, whitehot and welcome. Bucky gasped above him, groaning. 

“Jesus, Steve, baby, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Fuck me hard, Buck, please,” Steve begged, and Bucky smoothed his hands down Steve’s sides. 

“Okay, baby, since you asked so nicely.” 

Steve braced himself against the mattress as Bucky began to pound into him, making him cry out on every thrust. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. His cock was straining, trying to become erect, but no matter how hard and painful his cock became—and god, but it was painful—it stayed fastened to his ladder piercing. 

He felt tears start to leak from his eyes as the sensations overwhelmed him, and he wiped them away furiously. Then Bucky was shifting his hips slightly on every thrust until—“Holyfuckingjesuschrist, Buck, right there oh my god!”—he found that spot inside Steve that made fireworks go off behind his eyelids. 

Groaning, he reached down to lightly touch his cock, twitching as his fingers made contact with the sensitive flesh. His cock was dripping precome onto the mattress and his fingers, and it ached so much that he almost screamed. 

Instead, Steve bit his lip, and tasted blood. 

Bucky continued to fuck him hard, hard enough to push him further and and further up the bed until his head was pressed against the headboard. When a particularly vigorous thrust knocked his head quite hard against the solid wood, Steve heard Bucky laugh behind him, and growled. 

“Not funny, Buck.”

“You know, for someone who gets off so much on pain, you’re kind of a baby about a bump on the head,” Bucky retorted, tone a tease. Steve retaliated by squeezing his muscles around Bucky’s cock, making him gasp. “Fuck, you little shit, I told you: be good or I won’t let you come.”

Steve subsided. His cock and balls were one throbbing mass of pain now, and he desperately wanted to be allowed to come, so he nodded. “Sorry, Buck.”

“That’s better. Fuck, Steve, this has gotta be the best view in the world, seeing your asshole stretched around my cock.”

As if to drive his point home, Bucky began to fuck Steve even harder, and Steve let out a whine. 

“Oh god, Bucky, yes, fuck, want you to fuck me hard, want you to come in my ass, fill me up.”

“Yeah?” Bucky panted. Steve looked over his shoulder to see Bucky, skin flushed pink with exertion, his body hair sticking in patches with sweat. “You like being full of my come, Steve, baby? You like it when you can feel my spunk dripping out your asshole?”

Steve groaned and nodded, beyond words. 

“Fuck, baby, I’m getting close, so close now. Gonna come in your ass, fill you up. I fucking love it too, love it when you’re full of my come and you clench your ass to keep it in there, like you want to keep some part of me inside you.”

“Please,” Steve managed, half sobbing. 

“Oh god, oh Steve, fuck, ohmygod _fuck_ ,” Bucky cried out, as he thrust deep inside Steve’s ass, coming hard, fingers biting into Steve’s hips. 

He stayed there for a few moments, catching his breath, then slowly pulled out. 

“Mmm, baby, your hole looks so good after you’ve been fucked,” Bucky drawled lazily. “And look at all my come dripping out, fuck that’s a pretty sight.”

“Please,” Steve moaned. “Please, Buck, please may I come?”

“You were very good for me, baby, so I guess you can. Turn over.”

Steve did as he was told, and Bucky began to play with his cock, but still didn’t undo the clasp. The pain was borderline on tipping over from pleasure to discomfort, and Steve could feel tears leaking from his eyes again. Bucky reached up and kissed the tears from his cheeks, then flipped the catch holding Steve’s piercings together. His cock sprang up, quivering, and it only took a few strokes from Bucky’s hand before Steve could feel his orgasm building. 

“Please, Buck!”

Bucky smiled darkly and flicked his nail against the frenulum on Steve’s cock, and that was it. Steve sobbed out Bucky’s name as he came so hard his entire body contracted; it seemed to last forever before he was spent. He flopped backwards onto the bed, head hitting the soft pillow, and covered his eyes with his hands. 

“You okay?” Bucky asked softly, and Steve lifted his hands to give Bucky a long look. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life,” he replied with a laugh. “Come here, idiot.”

Bucky grinned and crawled up the bed to lie beside Steve. Steve shifted slightly so his head was pillowed on Bucky’s chest, and ran his fingers through the thick hair that ran down between his pecs. 

They lay there in silence for a few moments, before Steve’s stomach rumbled loudly, making them both laugh. 

“Pizza?”

Steve nodded. “Sounds good.”

Bucky nodded, reaching for his phone to call the pizza place, and Steve closed his eyes. His ass ached—he would probably be sore for a few hours—and that was fine with Steve. Learning to embrace pain as pleasure had taken him a while, but with Bucky by his side, Steve felt like he could do anything.


End file.
